1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to television receivers, more particularly, to a multi-standard integrated television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional television receivers employ super-heterodyne architectures with one or two intermediate frequency (IF) stages. Therefore, these television receivers usually include external tracking filters and surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters. Such approaches result in increased power consumption and large number of external components, thus unsuitable for chip integration.
Moreover, a digital television receiver is less sensitive to DC offset and suitable for a Zero-IF architecture with better channel selectivity and no image rejection limitation. In contrast, an analog television receiver is more sensitive to DC offset and thus suitable for a Low-IF architecture, but its image rejection limitation and poorer channel selectivity need to be solved. Many different signal characteristics between analog television signals and digital television signals make the integration of the digital television receiver and the analog television receiver more complex and difficult.